Loved Through Thick and Thin
by Chibigal4
Summary: Kaiba takes Mokuba to the hospital. What's wrong, and what will Kaiba discover?
1. Diagnosis?

Chibigal4: Ok, I'm back once again…Ya know, I should probably finish the stories I started….heheh…Maybe later…Anyway, R+R and flames will be used to…well, I won't use them for anything, because I'll just ignore them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters….But I do have a Yami action figure…AN ACTION FIGRUE, DARNET! NOT A DOLL!

Ch. 1: Diagnosis?

Kaiba had been in his room typing at his laptop all day. He had a lot of work to do. He heard the door slowly open. He didn't turn his head to see who had entered. He knew it was his little brother Mokuba. He listened as Mokuba, as quietly as he could, tiptoed to Kaiba's bed and lay down on it. "How ya holding up, kiddo?" Mokuba answered with a moan. He shut the top to his laptop and turned in his swivel chair to face Mokuba. His smile disappeared, and he rushed over to his bed. He put his hand on Mokuba's forehead, and quickly drew it back. "Mokuba, you're still burning up. This fever of yours has lasted almost a week."  
"I'm fine." Mokuba answered, sounding irritated. Kaiba laid his hand on his brothers back. To his horror, he found he could feel his brother's spine and ribs.  
"Mokuba, I know you haven't had much of an appetite lately, but have you been eating at all?"  
"I'm not hungry." Mokuba answered into his big brother's pillows.  
Kaiba ran to Mokuba's room and pulled a coat out of his closet, then returned to his room. "Mokuba, put this on."  
"Why?...Where are we going?"  
"I'm taking you to the hospital."  
"But."  
"No buts. This isn't just some cold, Mokuba…The only symptom of a cold or the flu you have, is a high fever. This has to be something else…And we're going to find out what it is." Kaiba said, while helping Mokuba sit up. "I want you to feel better Mokuba, don't you?"  
"Ok, Seto." Mokuba said, putting on the coat.When he got it on, Kaiba picked Mokuba up and made his way to his favorite helicopter, the one designed to resemble a Blue Eyes White Dragon. When he got close enough, he shifted Mokuba to one arm and pulled the key out of his pocket. He hit a button causing the top to open. Kaiba walked to the passenger seat and carefully seated his brother inside, and buckled his seat belt. "Think you'll make it there OK?" Mokuba nodded. Kaiba ran to the pilot seat, secured himself, and prepared for take off. As he maneuvered the large Blue Eyes helicopter, he kept a close eye on his brother's every move. The ride only lasted about fifteen minutes, and Kaiba was a bit relieved that they had arrived with Mokuba still conscious. As soon as he landed, he jumped out, gently took his brother out, and made his way down, off the roof of the hospital. 'Damnit! Why is the landing site one the roof? Now I have to get all the way down to the ground floor!' Kaiba decided to take the stairs, instead of the elevator, because he was sure he'd get there fasted that way. He ran through the stairwells and halls, ignoring everything except any obstacle in his way, and Mokuba. When he got to the front desk, the nurse behind it looked up.  
"What can I do for you?" The nurse asked, not sounding as if she particularly cared.  
"Get a doctor down here." Kaiba demanded.  
"You'll have to fill out a few forms first." The nurse answered, producing a large stack of papers in front of the CEO.  
"Are you blind? My brother's sick and needs medical attention now!" Kaiba yelled.  
"I thought you said it wasn't a cold." Mokuba said, weakly.  
"Mokuba, please, don't help me." Kaiba said, sighing.  
"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do for you until you fill these out." The nurse said with finality. "That won't be necessary." A voice claimed. "We can take a look at him now, while you fill everything out." Kaiba nodded, and handed Mokuba over to the doctor standing in front of him. "NO!" Mokuba objected. He reached out his frail arm, trying to reach Kaiba. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Seto, I'm scared! Don't make me go alone!" This broke Kaiba's heart, but he shook his head. "You'll be fine, Mokuba, I promise." He tired to turn this attention to the forms as he picked up a pencil.  
"PLEASE DON'T ABANDON ME! SETO! I'M SCARED! SETO!" Mokuba did his best to get out of the doctor's arms, but it was in vain. Kaiba wanted to run after his brother, but knew he wouldn't be able to join him, where ever it was they were taking him.  
Kaiba's grip on the pencil was so tight, he snapped it in half. "If anything happens to him..."  
"Don't stand in front of the desk, sir. Please take a seat while filling out the forms." The nurse interrupted.  
Kaiba growled under his breath as he snatched the paper work and another pencil. He sat down and filled out the forms as quickly as possible. He attempted to make his writing legible, but his hands we shaking too much for that. When he finished, he took them back to the nurse, and not wanted to converse with her, went back to his seat. He picked up a magazine and tried to read it, but found he couldn't. He stood up paced, looked at the clock, and sat back down and tried to read the magazine again. He repeated this routine for about an hour, before the doctor reappeared again. Kaiba ran up to him. "How's Mokuba?" The doctor looked at his clip board.  
"Tell me, Mr. Kaiba, has your bother been irritable, not eating normally, or have an unexplainable fever for an unreasonable amount of time?"  
"Yes." Kaiba answered. The doctor made a quick note of that.  
"Mr. Kaiba, your brother has a kidney infection, and will need a transplant."  
"Give him one of mine. We both have A blood." Kaiba said in an instant.  
"I'm afraid it's not that simple. You're blood type may be A, but his is O."  
"WHAT? Mokuba's blood type is A! I watched the doctors document that the day he was born!" "Well, it's O now. The fact of the matter is, we don't have a kidney that came from a donor with O blood. That's hard to come by. To be honest Mr. Kaiba, your brother is going to die"

To Be Continued

Chibigal4: I'm evil, I know…but if you review, and let me know what you thought of the fic, I'll update soon….er…..sooner then I normally would…which probably isn't saying much, but oh, well.


	2. Surprises

Chibigal4: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Come on, you knew I would be. I have my account set up to send me an alert when one of my stories has been reviewed, and when I signed on this morning to my mail box I saw about 11 messages. I thought my friends/family were really board, but when I went read the mail, I found that almost all my emails were review alerts. The first thing that came to my mind was "Holy crap!" So, here I am with Ch. 2. I know most people either skipped this or are yelling at me through their screens for me to "cut the crap and get to the fic." …Yes, I'm weird, I can't help that.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this fic…and the need for Yu-Gi-Oh pulshies…WHERE CAN I FIND THEM?

Ch.2: Surprises

"WHAT?" Kaiba screamed at the doctor. The saying 'Don't kill the messenger' seemed rather appropriate. "YOU MEAN THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!"  
The doctor shook his had and answered "If we give him an organ with the wrong blood type, the possibility of his body rejecting it are very high."  
"I want to see him." Kaiba demanded.  
"He's in intensive care. You can stay with him for no more than 10 minutes." The doctor responded. "Any more time may over exert him." Kaiba shot the doctor a death glare, but followed him to the ICU(1) . "I'll get you when your time is up." The doctor shut the door leaving the brothers alone. Mokuba was hooked up to an IV and several beeping monitors. He was almost as pale as the pillow his head was resting on. Kaiba sat on the bed and looked down at his brother for what felt like an eternity. After most of Kaiba's time was up, Mokuba opened his eyes.  
"Hey kiddo." Kaiba greeted softly. "How do you feel?"  
"Like crap." Mokuba answered truthfully. "I'm dying, aren't I?" He paused for a brief moment before continuing. "I'm scared, Seto."  
Kaiba desperately held back tears. "You're going to fine. I promise."  
The door opened. "Mr. Kaiba, you time is up."  
Mokuba weekly reached out his hand, which Kaiba gently took in his own. "Please don't leave me, big brother."  
"You have to leave now, Mr. Kaiba." The doctor insisted.  
Kaiba shot a look that could kill at the doctor. "I'm not leaving. Mokuba needs me."  
"You don't have to go home, Mr. Kaiba, you can go to the waiting room." The doctor noted.  
"And you can go to hell." Kaiba retorted. The doctor walked over to Kaiba, and Mokuba, while reaching in his jacket. He pulled out a rather large needle. "Now, this won't hurt one bit…You can squeeze your brother's hand if it does." The doctor quickly plunged the needle into Kaiba's arm, surprising both him and Mokuba. As soon as the doctor pulled the needle out, Kaiba collapsed on floor.  
"SETO!" Mokuba screamed. He would have jumped off the bed and knelt next to him, or beat up the doctor, but he didn't have the strength. "What did you do to him?"  
"I injected him with a mild tranquilizer…He'll only be asleep for a few hours." The doctor answered, dragging Kaiba back to the waiting room, and sat him in a chair.  
A few hours later, Kaiba, feeling groggy, looked around. 'The waiting room? What the hell?...As soon as this is all over, I'm suing that's doctor's ass." Kaiba looked at the clock which read 2:57 a.m. Remembering what the doctor said abut Mokuba's blood type, Kaiba opened his briefcase, pulled out his laptop and turned it on. 'Mokuba was born in this hospital, and any time he had to go to a hospital, it was this one, so his record must be here.' Kaiba, being the computer genius that he is, had no trouble hacking into the computer he saw in the nurse's office, finding Mokuba's file, and opened it. It wasn't very big, since Mokuba wasn't at the hospital very much. 'Lets see what it has to say about Mokuba's blood type change.' Kaiba scrolled through the information in the file.

Name: Mokuba Hassuru(2)  
DOB: July 7, 1994  
Eyes: Green  
Gender: Male  
Notes: Has birth mark on back of left hand  
Blood Type: A

Kaiba stopped. He remembered the day his brother was born, and seeing green eyes and the birthmark. After that, Kaiba went home with his father, leaving his mother and brother at the hospital, because they couldn't go home right away. A few days later, his mother brought Mokuba home for the first time, and told them the hospital lost power for several hours early in the morning one day. When Kaiba looked at his brother, he saw blue eyes and no birth mark. 'If this is right…that means the real Mokuba was switched with another baby, and the kid I've been living with for 11 years isn't him!'

To be Continued

Notes:  
(1) ICU-Intensive Care Unit  
(2) Hassuru-I would've put Kaiba for Mokuba's last name, but that wasn't his last name when he was born, it was his last name after he was adopted. I know that wasn't their real last name, but I don't know what it is, so I made something up (Well, it's Japanese for originate)…If anyone knows what it really was, I would really appreciate it if you'd share that information with me!

Chibigal4: Gotta love plot twists. R+R, and flames with be given to Kaiba to use against that evil doctor, who I didn't bother naming.


	3. Unexpected

Chibigal4: Alright, I'm done being lazy, and I'm posting the third and final chapter. I know you want to know what happens (otherwise, why would you be reading CH 3?) unless you're dying of boredom, but in that case, you probably don't really mind my endless ranting of absolutely nothing…Ok, I'm done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I watch and/or think about it religiously, every day.

Ch.3: Unexpected

Kaiba sat back in his chair and stared at his screen, almost not believing the words there. 'How can the boy I've known, looked out for, and loved for 11 years not be my biological brother?'

He was brought out of his thoughts by the doctor tapping him on the shoulder. "Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba said nothing, but stared at the doctor. "I have wonderful news…Two hours after we found what was wrong with your bother, an organ donor with O type blood, donated one of their kidneys. The operation is over, and your brother is out of intensive care. He's in a private room sleeping. You may go see him and spend as much time with him as you want."

Kaiba looked at the clock and saw it was 8:03 a.m. Kaiba stood up, taking his briefcase and laptop with him, and followed the doctor to Mokuba's room. The doctor shut the door behind Kaiba, leaving the two alone. Kaiba walked up to Mokuba's bed and sat in the chair that was right next to him. He set his briefcase on the floor and his laptop on his lap, with the screen facing away from Mokuba.

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes. "Seto."

"Mokuba, there's something I have to tell you." Kaiba said, taking Mokuba's left hand, which hand no birth mark, and looked right into his blue eyes. "You know…If you ever need me, I'll be right there beside you. No matter what happens, you'll always be my little brother, and I'll always love and protect you kiddo."

Mokuba smiled and said. "I know big brother. I'll always be there for you too." He yawned. "Seto, I'm tired."

"Then take a nap." Kaiba advised. Mokuba shut his eyes, and fell asleep, still holding his brother's hand. Kaiba, using his other hand, looked at the screen. 'I have in front of me the only proof that this boy is not my brother, but I'll fix that…' With one hand, he changed a few things, and saved the modified file. He smiled to himself, and looked over at Mokuba. One thing still bothered him. He wanted to know who the donor was, and luckily for him, he knew how to do it. Just as easily as he found Mokuba's file, Kaiba was able to hack once again into the computer's data base to find the donor. He found the right time, right blood type, and organ, and then looked at the name. "How in the hell?..."

Down a few halls, a door closed. "Is it safe now?" a voice whispered.

"Yeah," came the answer from a boy lying on the bed.

From where he was standing by the door, he materialized to the point where he could be seen. Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle waked over to the bed, and sat on the edge. "You've done a wonderful thing…Because of your selflessness; you've made it possible for another to live longer. I'm very proud of you, Yugi."

The End

Chibigal4: How's that for an ending?...Yugi was the one who saved Mokuba! And they all lived happily ever after…But Kaiba still doesn't like Yugi. Why?...I don't know…he just doesn't…It's because…he's Kaiba…Ok, R+R and flames will just…be ignored, because I can't think of anything else to do with them right now. It was brought to my attention that this could've ended in an angst way without the death of Mokuba, so I've decided to write an alternative ending. I'll post it up as a 'new' story. So, for those of you who wanted a happy ending, you got it, and for those who wanted angst, keep your pants on, I'm working on it. Keep your eyes open for Loved Through Thick and Thin: Alternative Ending, coming soon to a computer screen in front of your face.


End file.
